remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Batty Rap
Batty Rap is a song by Batty Koda in FernGully: The Last Rainforest and Sailor Moon Crystal: FernGully. Lyrics As appeared in the movie Batty Yo, the name is Batty The logic is erratic Potato in a jacket Toys in the attic I rock and I ramble My brain is scrambled Rap like an animal, but I'm a mammal Female Voice All of our cosmetics are non-carcinogenic! Batty I've been brain-fried, electrified, 'fected and injectified Vivisectified and fed pesticide My face is all cut up 'cause my radars all shut up Nurse I need a check-up from the neck up I'm Batty Female Voice It seems to have no effect, Doctor Male Voice Get me another one! Get me another animal! Batty They used and abused me Battered and bruised me Red wires, green wires Stuck 'em right through me So hear my Batty words And exercise a little prudence When dealing with Humans Full version Batty Yo, the name is Batty The logic is erratic Potato in a jacket Toys in the attic I rock and I ramble My brain is scrambled Rap like an animal, but I'm a mammal Female Voice All of our cosmetics are non-carcinogenic! Batty I've been brain-fried, electrified, 'fected and injectified Vivisectified and fed pesticide My face is all cut up 'cause my radars all shut up Nurse I need a check-up from the neck up I'm Batty Female Voice It seems to have no effect, Doctor Male Voice Get me another one! Get me another animal! Batty They used and abused me Battered and bruised me Red wires, green wires Stuck 'em right through me So hear my Batty words And exercise a little prudence When dealing with humans... (Mumbled voices of people talking) Female Voice Phone call for Mister Darwin! Phone call! Male Voice 1 If all the graduate students would please move closer... Male Voice 2 Scapel...More nitrus oxide, Thomas... Male Voice 3 The eye make up, when inserted rectally, has some effect... Male Voice 2 Remove the brain cap Male Voice 4 If you notice, by dipping the bat in a series of paints... Male Voice 3 After 600 packs of cigarettes, the animal seems to exhibit some carcinogenetic tendencies... Female Voice Mister (inaudible) white courtesy phone! Male Voice 2 I said ORALLY! Male Voice 5 Oh God, I'm reading by my genitals! Male Voice 6 I don't care what you think, you're a graduate student, just DO IT! Male Voice 2 Insert the elect...You're losing him! Female Voice All of our cosmetics are non-carcinogenetic Female Voice It seems to have no effect, doctor Male Voice 2 (Inaudible, but possibly a name) Ugh, get me another one, get me ANOTHER ANIMAL! Male Voice 8 Look Professor! They dance up and down, just like Elvis! Male Voice 2 Fine. If you could just put him... Strap him down! If he moves, medicate him! Medicate him! MEDICATE HIM! MEDICATE MEEEEE! Female Voice It seems to have no effect, doctor Male Voice 2 Thank you Nurse. Why don't you ever call me? Batty As you see, the animals don't really feel pain THEY JUST GET USED TO IT! Cause I'm a real fruit bat and I'm ready to rap I'm ready to snap I suffer from sciatica and chapped lips And jock itch! Like a rocket in my pocket and I need to scratch But now I can't stop it I'm Batty! (Batty, Batty!) I'm Batty (Batty, Batty!) I'm a real fruit bat and my logic is erratic I'm Batty! (Batty, Batty!) I'm Batty (Batty, Batty!) It's my Batty rap Male Voice 2 Shave his head, you idiot! It's just an ANIMAL! Batty My Batty rap Male Voice 2 Just take a little off the side, that'll be...OW! Batty My Batty rap Who's Batty? Moi. Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:FernGully songs